i am just a weapon of mass destruction
by BananaRamama
Summary: Veronica is a human with a special power..to tell the future. The tallests took her in and used her as a weapon. Now she has run away to earth with Zim what happens when he finds out that she belongs to the tallests.
1. Chapter 1

**-Ok, so this is my first Invader Zim fanfic so please be nice. But if you wish to leave flames on how bad my writing is feel free. But I would love to have some reviews. Plus I know that this chapter sucked but the first chapters of stories are never the best but you will get to meet Zim and probably Dib in the next chappie. So I hope you like it.**

**JessJess**

The tallests had just sat down to enjoy some freshly made donuts after a long, hard day of work,or whatever they do all day. But they were interrupted,as usual, by an annoying Zim.

"Everything is going fine and according to plan here my Tallests. There was some minor problems with the ant experiment, but I used my superior brain, of course not as superior as yours my tallest, to overcome the situation. So all is well now.

"Is that all Zim?" Red asked annoyed.

"Yes." Zim replied smiling.

There was a long, akward silence among the three of them. The tallests were just seeing how long it would take Zim to actually end the transmission or if they would have to do it themselves.

"Well, I will leave you to your duties my tallests. Invader Zim, signing of." Zim said as he ended the transmission.

"It didn't take him long to end transmission this time." Purple said as him and Red stared at the now fuzzy screen.

Red lifted himself off of the couch and headed toward the hallway of the ship.

"Where are you going?" Purple asked in a panic way.

"I'm going to go check up on V. I haven't seen her all day." Red said as he made his way out.

"Wait for me!" Purple yelled jumping out of his seat while grabbing a donut and chasing after Red.

The tallests made their way through the many corridors of the ship until they came upon the shooting range. The doors slid open for them to only here loud banging.

There stood a young woman about 5'3, medium length dark brown hair. She was wearing black, skin tight pants, black, knee high boots, and a black belly shirt. She was firing guns at targets that were flying past her at high speeds, which she destroyed with no problem.

"VERONICA!" Red shouted as loud as he could while Purple covered his...whatever they here from.

Veronica stopped firing and turned around to face the Tallests.

"Sorry my tallests, I didn't hear when you came in." She said bowing slightly.

"I wonder why?" Purple asked sarcastically.

"So, how has your training been going V?" Red asked.

"It has been going fine. I have finally mastered Level 68 in training. Would you like me to demonstrate?" She asked.

"We would like nothing more." Red replied

"Computer, start 'Combat, level 68'."She said to the computer.

She held out her hands beside her and two Irken guns formed. Irken robots began to run toward her. She dodged their bullets without a scratch, did back flips and front flips while firing her guns and managed to shoot every robot. She destroyed all 158 robots within minutes.

The computer removed the piles of metal from the floor, while Veronica rided herself of the now useless guns and turned to face the Tallests once more.

They had looks of approvement on their faces.

"We have trained a fine soldier in the Irken Armada." Red said

"Yeah, she is the best we have." Purple agreed.

"Thank you my tallests. Is there anything else you would like?"

"No, you deserve some rest, you have been traing all day and you have been out conquering other aliens all week. Go to your room and get some rest V." Red said

"But I thouht there was a ceremony tonight?" She asked

"You don't have to attend if you do not want to. Besides our best weapon needs all the rest she can get." Purple said

"We will come to check on you later after the ceremony to see how our favorite weapon is doing." Red said as he and Purple made there way out of the sliding doors.

"Yeah, thats all I am...a weapon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Yeah the sucky chappie is over, now on to bigger and hopefully better chapters. Remember to review and feel free to give me ideas on the next chapter and future chapters. I will try to update this story daily so until then JessJess , signing off. (Lol) I know, I'm not funny. Oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-I'm back.Thank you for my Reviews. I got 2! I didn't even expect to get one. Well I thought I would get some that said, you need to stick something you are actually good at. But I didn't, well not yet anyways. And like I promised Zim and Dib will be in this chapter. so read and enjoy.**

**P.S. I have written two chapters so I will probably just start written 2 chapters a night and then post 2 at a time because one I start written I just cant stop. Well enjoy your extra chappie.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Veronica's POV

I made way to my room that the tallests had made for me when I was first brought here. Maybe I should start off by telling you how I got here.

Well, My name is Veronica, V for short. I am a human. I was brought here by the tallests from my world into the Invader Zim world. They decided to bring me here after they found out that I was unlike regular humans. I could tell the future which the Tallests thought would be a good idea to have so they could find out if anyone was going to ambush them or something important so they could prevent it before it happened. They have been training me in Irken Invader Combat, taught me how to read and write Irken, and taught me how to use their technology since I came here last year when I was 15. I am now 16. They have also some how by computer loaded me with Irken weapons thats how I can make weapons appear in my hands. Now I am used, as they say...a weapon. I am sent out almost every week to go and destroy other aliens. I really like destroying other aliens but then again, I don't. I think I just need a break from it all. Like a vacation.

"I should go to earth and visit Zim, Gir, and maybe Dib." I said to no one inparticular.

"I have been here for about a year and I have yet to meet my favorite characters of Invader Zim."

I had made up my mind. I grabbed a bunch of things I was going to have to have and put them into a backpack.

I put the pack on my back, put on my long,black trench coat, and peeked out my door to see if any one was outside it. The tallests had my door on watch 24/7 usually because ever since other aliens found out what I could do they have been trying to kidnap me, but they never succeed, either I destroyed them or the Irken soldiers guarding me did.

Luckly there was nobody outside my door. So I made my way down they hallway to the transporter room. I stepped into the room after making sure that no one was inside and stepped on to the transporting pad.

"What is you destination?" the computer asked.

"Earth." I replied

"Do you wish to be transported to a specific location on earth?" it asked

"Yes, where Zim is stationed."

The transporter started to make a humming sound and the next thing I knew I was surrounded in darkness.

When my vision came back I was blinded by a light. When I opened my eyes again I saw that it was day time on earth. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a neighborhood. I did a 360 spin and searched for one thing. Finally my eyes landed on the only thing I wanted to see... Zim's house.

Before I could think about anything else the door of his house opened and out stepped my favorite little green Irken. Evidently, Zim was heading to school. This would be a perfect opportunity to get closer to him. I stepped behind a bush before he could see me and turned on my cloaking device. I didn't want to freak him out by following him so I would just cloak myself. I ran after him, which was a bad move on my part because my heels clicked against the pavement which made Zim turn around pretty darn fast. He had a suspicious look on his face but he continued his walk to 'skool'. I began to follow him again. I noticed that on our way that he was then same height as me. Weird.

When we reached the skool Zim proceed in but i found another bush. I took of my cloaking. I decided to make my shirt a little longer. I don't think that a belly shirt would be suitable to wear here. I pulled out another piece of Irken technology and waved it around my shirt and my shirt became longer. I stepped out from behind the bush and stood if front of the skool.

"Well here goes nothing." I said to myself.

I made my way down the hallway glancing at the classroom doors until I came upon Ms. Bitters name on one of the doors. I walked in to the classroom and Ms. Bitters stood up without even looking at me. "Class it seems we have another worthless student to add to this miserable class." she said looking at me, so did the rest of the class. Maybe my attire was a little weird looking for a kid, but I loved black leather, I loved it good (**lol a little Gir humor for you guys, I know, still not funny.)**. "Tell the class your name and whatever they should know about you, then take a seat and never speak in this class again unless it is important." Ms. Bitters said

"My name is Veronica, V for short. If you're nice to me I will be nice to you, if not, you are gonna wish you never met me."

"Good, now take a seat." Ms. Bitters said pointing to a seat next to Dib.

I set my bag in the floor next to my desk and took my seat.

"Are you part of the SwollenEyeball?"

I turned my head to see that the question had come from Dib.

"No, Why?" I asked

"Because I have never seen anybody else wear a trenchcoat except me." he said holding up the end of his coat.

"I just like wearing them." I said giving him a smile.

"By the way, Im Dib." he said offering me his hand.

"Nice to meet you Dib." I said giving his hand a shake.

I looked over to notice that Zim was staring at me suspiciously.

I wonder what he is thinking?

Zim's POV

This Veronica human is not like the other worm babies. Something about her just doesn't seem to fit. I will have to keep her under close watch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-There you go, the secound chappie. Now go forth and review my minions.**

**JessJess.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like a promised the third chapter. You get to actually wittness V use her powers in this one but she will use them alot in future chapters.**

**JessJess**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The class went by pretty fast. All Ms. Bitters talked about was how we were all doomed. I made a mental note to myself that she was definetly NOT human. In the middle of Ms. Bitter's ' you all are going to grow up and be useless speach' the lunch bell rang.

I made my way out of the classroom and followed the rest of the children to the lunch room. I tried my best to blend in, because I honostly had no idea where I was going. I was just about to enter the lunchroom when a hand grabbed my shoulder. My training kicked in and I grabbed the arm and flipped the person over my shoulder and on to the ground.

When I looked down I realized it was Dib.

"Oh my god, I am soooo sorry Dib." I said helping him up, I noticed from the corner of my eye that Zim was snickering as he passed. It kind of made me fell proud of hurting Dib.

"It's ok, I shouldn't of did that." he accepted my hand and I helped him up.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked

Trying to think quickly I said, "I used to do martial arts where I used to live."

"Cool. Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?"

"Not that I know of, I dont really know anyone."

"Well you can sit with me, If you like." He said leading me over to the food.

"I would love to." I said grabbing a tray of food.

We sat down at a table with his sister Gaz. "This is my sister Gaz, Gaz this is my new friend Veronica, she's new here." he introduced us.

"You're the one that flipped Dib on his back in the hallway?" She asked.

"Yeah." i said in a guilty tone.

"I like you already." she said. I began to grin, it usually takes years for someone to get on Gaz's good side. I felt proud again.

I turned my attention back to the food in front of me. I knew that the food probably wasn't suitable to eat, plus after eating Irken food for the past year I had lost the taste for earth food. So I just pushed the tray to the side.

"So do you like the paranormal." Dib asked me.

"Yeah, I really like to read about vampires and ghosts." I said, telling the truth.

"Great, maybe we could sign you up for the SwollenEyeball." he said smilling. I just similed back.

"Just so you know, that green kid in our class, Zim, he's an.."

"Alien." I cut him off before he could finish.

"You noticed? Finally, someone who believes me." He said happily.

I stood up from the table. "Where are you going?" he asked

"I'm going to go get a closer inspection of Zim." I said as I walked off to Zim's table.

He didn't even notice me when I sat down in front of him. He was to busy poking his food. So to get his attention I tapped my long, purple colored nails on the table top. His head shot up instantly.

"What do you want filthy human!" He practically yelled, I must have startled him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" is said.

"How dare you talk to Zim in such a way, you should feel honored to even be this close to him."

"I should feel honored to be close to you because you are an alien, Is that what you're saying?" I said, his eyes got as big as the tray in front of him.

"LIES"he screamed.

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone, and between me and you I'm not from here either."

"You are still a filthy worm baby." he said.

"Maybe, but I can do something other 'worm babies' cant." I said smiling.

"Tell Zim what this 'thing' is, tell me, tell me now!" he said.

"I can tell the future." i said, he just laughed.

"Impossible, no human could posses such a power." He said

"Fine, I'll demonstrate." I focused on what I wanted. My eyes turned a bright green for about 6 secounds. Then I snapped out of my trance and they turned back to brown.

"Dib is about to throw a muffin at you in 5,4,3,2,1." just as I predicted a muffin came wizzing pass my ear, and when it was inches from Zim's face I threw my hand up and caught it. I glanced over my shoulder and gave Dib a smile. He had a look of amazement and shock on his face. I turned back to Zim, who's mouth was hanging open.

"Believe me now?"

Zim's POV

I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. A human had predicted the future and stopped that cursed muffin from hitting my superior face. I was right, she wasn't like the others.

"I guess I believe you now...um..."

"Veronica." she said

"Yes,yes..Veronica. I believe you will come in handy." i said

I would have to take this opportunity to help me with me mission. This would so impress the tallests.

"You are to come with me to my house and tell me everything you know." I told her.

Veronica's POV

He said that I would come in handy. He was going to use me in the same way the Tallests had. The one thing I tried to get away from I end up in the same situation again, but maybe he would be different. God, I hope he is.

"I would be honored to go to Zim's house." I said.

"Yes you should." he said smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Koolaid man comes busting through my wall. "Oh Yeah!" he says. "Oh no. You should be saying 'oh no, look what I've done to this beautiful home." I tell him. I mean come on, a 400 pound jug-of-juice comes busting through your wall with his koolaid packets hanging out his shorts, and he is happy about it. I would tell him,"You better take that smile off your face and fix this wall before my dad gets home because he wont believe that a 400 pound jug-of-juice busted through my wall, so as a result of him thinking I'm lying he will probably hit me in the head with a toaster. So get to work."**

**That was a wierd joke my friend tells to me. It is hilarious when he says it. But not when I type it.Oh well Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews you guys!You rock!(gives you all big hugs and waffles)Hope you enjoy this story and yes Gir is in this one being ooooh so cute and funny.Enjoy,**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica's POV

The bell for lunch to end and to signal the end of the skool day for the millions of kids dying to go home.

I made my way out the front door of the skool, refusing to jump out of the windows as some of the kids had insisted to do. I was beginning my look for Zim so I could walk home with him but didn't succeed in doing so. I was just about to go back in to the school to look for him when Dib jumped in front of me.

"Did you find out anything?" he asked, excited on what I might have found.

"Well, he did admit that he was an alien after some disagreements. But other than that nothing." I told him.

Just then Zim walks right by me, grabs my hand, and starts dragging me with him.

"Let go of her Zim." Dib demanded.

"I have her for the rest of the day Dib-human." he told Dib.

Dib gave him a confused look and then looked at me in the same way.

"Is he telling the truth?" he asked.

"Yeah," I leaned in close to him,"It's all part of my plan to find out information." I lied, I was just happy that I was going to get to spend time with my favorite character but as long as it kept Dib quite it was worth the lie.

Zim began walking and dragging me along with him.

Half way toward his house I noticed that his still hadn't let go of my hand.

"Zim are you planning on letting my hand go any time sooner?" I asked. He let go instantly.

"I was...um...DO NOT QUESTION ZIM!"

"Nice recovery" I thought.

We aproached the front door of Zim's house and already I could hear the sound of techno music playing inside.

"Gir" i said shaking my head.

"What?" Zim asked with a curious look on his face.

"Um..Bir.. as in Birr it's cold out here." i lied for the secound time today.

Zim shrugged his shoulders and continued to open up the door. The sound of music exploded from the door. Gir was break dancing in the middle of the floor.

"GIR, TURN THAT MUSIC OFF IMMEDIATELY!" Zim shouted over the music.

Gir quickly turned the music of with a sigh. He noticed that I was with Zim and came running up to us. I was afraid of what he was going to do, even though I absolutley loved Gir, so I stepped behind Zim as if using him as a shield of some kind.

"Master, you brought home a pretty girl, who is she?" Gir said as his ears on his doggy outfit flopped. He began circling my feet as if looking for something.

"This is Veronica,Gir. She is here because of special circumstances." he said walking in to the kitchen. I began following him but stopped when I heard someone going "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" I looked behind me and Gir was holding on to my trench coat and while I walked I was dragging him and for some reason he found this extremly amusing. So I continued without spoiling his fun.

Zim stepped into the trash can."Follow ZIM!" he said as he lowered down the trash can. I stepped into the trash can, while Gir jumped on my head, and began to lowered down.

Zim was standing next to a chair in his lab when I had finally reached the bottom.

"Come here Veronica Human." He said. I walked over to him and he motioned for me to sit down in the chair. I did so. The chair leaned back slightly and a machine began to run a laser thingy over me. Things were popping up on the screen in Irken. I tried to read it but it came up too fast. I still couldn't read as good as the could. I was still working on,plus I didn't want to let on about where I was from.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I am trying to find out how you are able to see into the future...The computer says that you are just an ordinary human." Zim said,puzzled by the results.

"I'm way past ordinary, believe me." I told Zim.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope you peeps liked it now go review!Oh, and before I leave to do bigger and better chapters I wanted to say that I am drawing pics of V so you guys get to see what she looks like and I will make them available to view when ever I finish them. I am going to start on the tonight and might finish so you guys can see them tomorrow.**

**JessJess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooooooooooooo!This chapter isn't one of my best because it's really no hard core stuff in it, but you get to know some information about V that you didn't know before that also has to deal with Zim 0o READ TO FIND OUT FILTHIES!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica's POV

After about what seemed like hours of tests, Zim, Gir, and myself made our way up to the livingroom.

Gir was playing some sort of card game that I was forced into playing because I didn't want to make him cry. I looked up at Zim on the couch and he was just staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about Zim?" I asked, kind of concerned. _'wait why would I be concerned.'_

_"_The computer said that you were unhappy in way. Most filthy worm babies are happy. How come you are not happy?"

Why did he have to ask.

"Well...Before I came here I had plenty of friends I was ripped from them, but after a while I started to get rid of the feeling. But it never went away. Then I moved to somewhere else..."I trailed off not wanting to finish and pleading silently that he didn't ask why.

"Well, what happened?" he asked

I sighed,"I found love, or so I thought. He said that it was impossible for him to love me, but he did. When my,,guardians found he was...banned from ever seeing me again. I was miserable my whole world had been distroyed and ever since I just haven't been able to fill that empty space."

"Thats why us Irkens don't have these feelings." Zim said in a superior tone.

If he knew the true story he wouldn't be saying that.

I was taking from my friends when I was taking from earth and I did manage to get over them a little.. But then I met Lark... he was an Irken..He told me that when I first told him that I liked him, but he came to me that night and said that he did feel the same he just didn't to seem weak...We were together for months. I was never that happy. But after a while The Tallests found out and had him killed because they said he was 'interfering with the weapon' and my duties..They banned me from ever being with someone ever again...Ever since then I have been miserable and probably would be.

I began to cry and not wanting Zim to see me I ran into the nearest room and closed the door. Somehow Gir had managed to get in with me, he probably had attached himself to my coat again.

I sat in the floor with my head against the wall.

"Whats wrong?" Gir asked, actually concerned

I just hugged him really tightly. I decided to sing, that usually made me feel better.

_Pain, without love. Pain can't get enough. Pain, and I get rought cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all. You're sick of feeling numb you're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand and I'll show you a world that you can understand.This life is filled with hurt, where happiness doesn't work.Trust me and take my hand when the lights go out then you'll understand.Pain, without love. Pain can't get enough. Pain, and I get rought cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all.Anger and agony is better than misery. trust me I've got a plan When the lights go off you'll understand.Pain, without love.Pain can't get enough. Pain, and I get rought cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all.I know that you're wounded. Then I'm here to save you. I know that I'm always here for you. I know that you'll thank my later.Pain, without love. Pain can't get enough. Pain, and I get rought cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all.Pain, without love.Pain can't get enough. Pain, and I get rought cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all.Pain,without love.Pain can't get enough. Pain, and I get rought cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all.Cause I'd raher feel pain than nothing at all.raher feel pain ._

_Zim's POV_

I stood in the door way as she sung to herself. It seemed to calm her down. She had stopped crying. I had never seen a human break down like that. I very interesting thing. I kind of felt sorry for her. Wait, invaders do not have 'feelings'.

"Are you gonna be ok?" I asked her. She looked up at me and noded.

"Do you need me or Gir to walk you home or whatever you are staying in?" Why was I asking her this, She was just another human.

Veronica's POV

OMG, I forgot that I didn't have anywhere to stay.

"I'll probably just stay at Dib's if it is alright with him."

Zim's POV

"DIB'S! You shall not be permitted to stay there. You are to stay here tonight. Dib might try to drain you for information about my base."

WHAT DID I JUST SAY. DID THOSE WORDS ACTUALLY COME OUT OF MY SUPERIOR MOUTH!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So Invaders do have feelings. They just want to feel mighty. They should show their soft side. like Gir!well I hope you liked this sucky chapter and please review. I also need help on what to call an alien name and speciesfor an alien in one of my chapters,you wont figure out what he is or his name until after you meet him the 2nd time.PEACE!**

**JessJess**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my readers! like I promised I drew a pic of V so you can see her but its not good because I had to draw it in the car and it was hard. A better one will be posted soon. Well I hope you like this chapter. Click on the one that says 4haopsn.jpg on it.It will take you straight to my sucky picture.**

a target"blank" img src"http://i3. border"0" alt"Image and video hosting by TinyPic" /a 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica's POV

After I had changed into my pj's that I had brung with me I layed on a spare bed that Zim had. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Zim talking to someone.

I opened my door and snuck around the corner until I came to the kitchen. Zim was talking to someone in the living room. I leaned against the wall while I listened to his conversation.

"Calm down my Tallests now please explain to Zim what troubles you." Zim said. My eyes widened why would the Tallests be calling Zim. Maybe they had found out that I was there.

"Our secret weapon has been stolen!" they both yelled.

Zim didn't know what the secret weapon was exactly. Nobody really knew that she was even human. The ones that did were usually killed. only a select few knew.

"Well if you get any updates My Tallests please let me know." he said. The tallests ended transmission and Zim made his way toward the kitchen.

I quickly ran to my room and shut the door without him even noticing.

I heard him pull a chair out and take a seat at the table. I could hear him talking to Gir.

"Gir, bring the Veronica-human to Zim." he told Zim.

Gir came barging through the door and jumped on my bed, bouncing up and down,

"Master said he wants to see you." He yelled.

I got up off the bed and went to see Zim in the kitchen. I sat down in one of the table chairs.

"Did you want to speak to me."

"I did. I would like to talk to you about you're appearence. You don't blend in enough. " He told me.

"I don't blend in? Look who's talking." I told him.

"Zim is talking." He said obviously not getting what I said.

"Anyway my way of dressing is perfectly fine."I told him. After dressing like that one way for so long I had never really pictured myself having to wear anything else.

"Well, if you are going to be seen with Zim then you are going to have to dress differently."He told me.

"And what if I don't?" I asked him getting inches from his face.

"Um..."I could tell it was making him uncomfortable, and that is exactly what I wanted."...I don't know but it will not be good."

I stayed there for a couple of secounds and waited for him to say something. _'Wait is he moving in closer?' _I quickly backed away and went to my room.

(Next morning)

"Come on Veronica-human Zim is tired of waiting on you we have to go to the filthy human skool." He yelled at me from the living room.

I stepped out of the room and into the living room to judge me. I was wearing a purple, hoodie, sweater, Blue jean shorts, and tennis shoes.

"Perfect, you are still allowed to,as you humans say,'hang out' with Zim." he said as he headed out the door.

(In the lunch room)

"Veronica did you find out anything last night?" Dib asked me during lunch.

"Um...No...He acts pretty normal around me."I said.

"He is just trying to fool you. You must out smart him." he told me.

"Are you going over to his house again this afternoon?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I try harder this time."

(After skool at Zim's house)

"Zim, I'm gonna take Gir out for a walk." I called down the trash can. I heard a faint 'yes yes'.

I hooked a leash on Gir and headed out the door. It was a nice day. It was so nice and warm.Me and Gir had just turned the corner when there was an explosion that knocked me to the ground hard.

I laid there in pain for awhile. I had landed hard on my back. When I looked up to see what had almost hit me, I say the last thing I expected to see,an alien. I couldn't place what species he was from but he was a big one.

"What do you want."I demanded ready to kick their butts.

"We want you, the Tallests' weapon." he smiled.

I didn't think anyone knew where I was. I thought I had made a clean get away. I was so busy thinking of all possible results that I let my guard down. The one thing you are not supposed to do in Irken Training. Before I could attack the alien, I felt a sharp pain through my whole body. The pain was so bad that I fell to my knees with tears in my eyes. I put my hands to my stomach for no apparent reason. But when I pulled my hands back down my hand was covered in blood and I could see a puddle forming below me. Somehow another alien snuck up from behind me and shot me in the back. I crumpled up in a ball on the pavement and waited for them to kill me.

"We will be back later to get you when nobody is around." Said the alien that had shot me. He turnded on his jetpack and shot into the sky.

I laid there, alone, on the pavement wondering if I would die there. Soon I heard someone calling my voice, but I couldn't tell who. The sound of feet hitting the pavement came closer toward me. I was starting to black out, but who was it near me? I couldn't make out their face,could it be Zim?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This aint a seen is a Gosh damned arms race! I love that song, its a new song by fallout boy! Well please Review.**

**JessJess**


	7. Chapter 7

Zim's POV

I was finishing up some touches on my computer's upgrades when Gir comes running toward me screaming about something I couldn't understand.

"AHHHHHHHH..Help..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Gir screamed.

"Gir, calm down and tell Zim what the problem is."I demanded.

"It's Veronica, she's been hurt."he finally managed to get out.

"What?How did this happen?"

"An alien came out of the sky and shot her."he started to cry.

I grabbed Gir by the ears and ran to the elevator. When I reached the main floor I rushed out of the door.

"Take Zim to her!"I said while I put him down on the ground. He took off running and I chased after him.

We kept running until we reached a corner,we turned it and that is when I saw the human lying on the ground in a puddle of her own blood. Not thinking of what I should do to protect myself, I ran over to her.

"Veronica,Veronica!" I yelled but she didn't respond. I picked her up and carried her back to the base as fast as I could.

When we reached the base I took her down to the lab. I placed her down on a table I used for experimentation. It took me atleast 3 hours to get her sewed up all the way.

"Someone's at the door." the computer told me.

I quickly put my disguise on and ran uptairs.

Veronica's POV

I opened up my eyes, only to be blinded by a bright light that was shining directly in my eyes. I looked around and realized that I was in Zim's lab. I tried to get up but I fell down on my knees. I couldn't move so I just layed there in the floor.

"ZIM!ZIM!ZIIIIIMM!"I yelled. I could hear I bunch of noises coming from upstairs. I heard the elevator and I saw Zim exit.

"What are you doing, you crazy human!?"He yelled at me.

He put me back onto the table.

"What happened to me?" I asked him.

"You were shot by another alien. You had a broken rib and alot of blood loss you would have died but after about 3 hours I managed to save you." He said triumphantly.

"Why!You should of just let me die.My whole life is full of lies and destruction anyway." I told him.

"Is that all the thanks Zim gets for making you better!?" he shouted at me.

"If you knew what I was you probably would of just left me there to die." I told him.

I didn't feel light-headed anymore so I picked myself off of the table and stoode up. I saw Zim put his hand out as if to catch me, but I just pushed it away. I made way to the elevator and went to the main floor.

Zim's POV

How dare that human treat me with such disrespect after all I did of her. She should be greatful to Zim. But what does she mean by 'if you knew what I was?' She's a human,isn't she?

Veronica's POV

When I reached my room I went in and closed the door. I went to the mirror that was standing up in the corner. I pulled up the back of my purple hoodie that was now covered in blood and examined the damage that had been done. Zim had done a good job, there was no sign that something had happened except for a little scar. I changed back into my black outfit but left the trench coat on the bed.

I was ready to shoot something to get all my anger out. But how..."Gir!"I yelled

He came running in. "V, are you feeling better?"he asked, happy to see me up.

"Yes I feel fine,would you mind coming outside with me." I asked, he noded his head and we made our way outside, around the back of the house.

Zim's POV

I was cleaning up the mess that was in the lab when I heard this loud "BOOM" I ran to the elevator, got off on the main floor,then ran outside where the noise was coming from. "BOOM" It was coming from around back. When I reached the back I saw Veronica shooting something.

"PULL!"she yelled, Gir opened his head and out came a disc of some sort that flew in the air. She aimed her gun,pulled the trigger,and destroyed it.

"What are you doing, do you want to draw attention to yourself?" I yelled mad that she would do this in the open.

"Fine." she opened her hands and the guns disappeared. She stomped off into the house. _"How did she do that?"_


	8. Chapter 8

Zim's POV

I chased after the human. "I demand that you tell Zim how you did the thing with the guns." I demanded.

"What, this."She said, opening her hands and two guns appeared in each hand.

"Wait a minute,those are Irken guns."I said shocked that she could posses such technology. But it wasn't possible for a human to have Irken technology. The guns disappeared and she started walking toward the kitchen.

"Tell Zim where you got those Irken guns!" I demanded, running after her and blocking her from going in further.

"Let me by Zim." she told me. I just shook my head. I wasn't about to let her go until she told me what I wanted to know.

"I'm warning you Zim,Let me by now."

I didn't move. I held my ground.

Before I knew it she had a gun pointing at my superior head.

"ZIM DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!"

"You wouldn't dare?" I said. She cocked the gun.Well maybe she would. I wouldn't stand for a flithy human threating Zim's life.

I extended my robot legs from my PAK and lunged at her. I had her pinned against the wall. She struggled and yelled at me but I refused to let go.

"TELL ZIM NOW!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT." she said. She brought her legs up and kicked me hard in the stomach.

"My squeedly spooch!" I yelled in pain.

She started to walk to her room.

"Computer, trap the human!" I said. I would have taken care of her myself but...I didn't want to hurt her. A cage made of lasers came down over top of her. She tried to get out of it but it just resulted in her getting burned by them.

"Now, filthy human, do you agree to tell Zim where you have acquired technology such as this." I demanded.

"Yes." she sighed.

"Good."

Veronica's POV

I had lost the fight. I had never lost,but I just couldn't find it in my heart to kill him.

"Now lets try this again human. Where did you get the Irken guns?" He asked

"The Tallests." I said

"LIIIIIIES! The Tallests would never give a human Irken equipment." He screamed.

I was gonna have to tell him the truth.

"Zim, it's because I'm the weapon they can't find." I admitted

He stared at me with his mouth hanging open.

"I shall let the tallest know that you are here." he said running to the screen above the couch that was disquised as a monkey picture.

"NO!You can't."

"And why not?" he asked

"Because I ran away because I didn't want to go back." I told him. I explained to him all about what I went through in Irk,form the killing and being training all the time. I think he knew what I was talking about,because all I was trying to do was to please the Tallests and everyone on Irk, and that's all he has been trying to do.

"I'm sorry Veronica-human,but if Zim does not tell the Tallests that you are here they will find you either way. And if they find out that I helped keep you here the whole time, they will kill Zim." he said.

I noded. I knew he had to do it. He walked over to the painting again but stopped. He came over to me where I was sitting at the table.

"Would you rather for me to just take you there myself?"he asked.

I noded my head. He gave me a smile and I returned it.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey all, Its been a while since i last updated but i just finished my exams and that took up alot of time. Well I hope you like this chapter, its got some romance well if thats what you want to call it.**

Veronica's POV

I went to my room and packed up the things I had brought with me. After I had been in my room for about 20 minutes I heard a knock at my door. I went to answer it. It was Zim.

"Come with Zim." He said and started off to the lab. Of course I followed him not really in the mood to argue.

When we reached the lab he went straight to the computer and typed in something then turned toward me.

"I understand the Irken guns and all,but how do you get them to appear out of thin air?" he asked.

"With these." I said holding my arm out for him.

On each arm was a silver bracelet.

"Can you explain to Zim how the guns are stored in here?" he asked, very interested.

"Well, The little purple dot sends out rays of some sort and it builds them from scratch into my hands. And to get them in there I have to be hooked up to the computer. And they don't come off." I tried to explain. It was never really explained to me how they work,I just figured it out over the months.

He held my wrist, examining the bracelet. He then yanked me across the floor to the computer where he put my wrist under this laser.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Adding something to your bracelet." he said typing something into the computer,again.

The laser turned from a green color to a purple color.

"Transfer complete." The computer said.

"What is it?" I asked looking at my bracelet expecting to find something.

"When you feel threatened, scared, or angry it will automatically activate itself but only if you want it to. That way it doesn't go off in a place it shouldn't. That way you don't blow your cover." Zim explained.

"Thanks."

"Intruder Alert." The computer said.

Zim and I jumped from the sudden outburst.

"Who dares come into Zim's base!?"

"I do!"

We looked to the elevator entrance. It was Dib.

"Don't worry Veronica I'll get you out of here. This alien has been keeping you as a hostage and he shall be destroyed." Dib said lunging toward Zim.,

"DIB STOP!" I yelled.

He pushed Zim into the computer controls but Zim used his PAK to help him alot. I didn't know who would win. All my worry and anger built up and when I looked down at my hands they had this purple glow around them. It had to be the things Zim added.

I ran toward them and put myself between Dib and Zim.

"Move Veronica, I've got this."he said trying to lightly push me out of the way.

I put up my hands to shove him away but the purple glow around my hands burst into a shield of some sort because Dib was knocked to the floor when he hit it.

"Dib you need to leave now."I said. He just stared at me,still in shock.

"NOW DIB!" I yelled as I shot a little purple ball of something from my hands at him, He got up and started to run to the elevator.

I helped Zim up out of his place in the floor.

"Thanks." he said. That wasn't something Zim usually said but I didn't really pay attention.

"It was no problem."I said

"So do you like your new weapon?"He asked

"Very much,a weapon for a weapon." I said kind of hanging my head at the statement.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted it."You're not a weapon." He said. Then he kissed me. I was about to kiss back but I stopped.

"No this can't happen again." I said as I ran back upstairs.

I stood in the middle of the living room with my hands over my head. How could this happen, I can't fall in love with him and he can't fall in love with him. But I do love him but if I admitted to it the Tallests would kill him. They are already looking for an excuse to and this would be it.

"Veronica, Whats wrong?What did I do?" Zim said coming up to me and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Just take me back to Irk Zim." I said shakily.

"Why so soon.I thought you didn't want to go right now. If its for what Zim did I'm sorry." He said in a kind of plea.

"No Zim it's way bigger than that,just, please take me back to Irk." I said beginning to cry but I turned my back to him. I wouldn't let him see my cry.

**Did you like it?well then go review.**

**JessJess**


	10. Chapter 10

Veronica's POV

Zim was in making sure the Voot Cruiser had everything it needed for the trip from Earth to Irk. I was putting my bag in the storage compartment of the Voot Cruiser.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!!?????"I heard Gir cry as he held on to my leg.

"What's the matter Gir?" I said picking him up.

"Why are you leaving? Did Gir do something wrong?" He asked still crying. Looking at that sad face made my heart break.

"You didn't do anything wrong Gir, I just have to go home now. Come on, you wanna come with me to finish getting ready?" I said putting him down. He noded.

Zim's POV

The human had gone upstairs about 30 minutes ago and I was still waiting for them,well, her anyways. Gir wasn't allowed to come with us. He had to stay and watch the base.

I had just got finished doing my inspection of the Voot Cruiser when I heard the elevator open.

"So, you're not gonna wear the outfit The Tallests designed for you to wear?" I asked. She was wearing a Black shirt with a Zipper across it, light blue jeans and a, what the humans call, 'plaid' pink and black skirt over it with black straps attached to the back of it, and tennis shoes.

"I just wanted to be comfortable." she said.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked. She noded. She gave Gir a hug and got into the Voot Cruiser.

We pulled out of the cruiser bay and we were off.

Veronica's POV

The trip was very quiet. I didn't want to say anything. Everything was going wrong and I just wanted to keep to myself for the time. We would glance at each other but that was about it.

"Zim," I said

He looked over at me. "What?"

"Thanks for everything these couple of days. You have been a very good friend toward me."

"No problem." he said giving me a smile.

Then suddenly the Voot Cruiser was stopped and we were jerked forward.

"What was that?" I asked.

"We must be stuck on something."

"Stuck!? Were in the middle of space!" I yelled.

"You stay here,I am going to take a look and see what it is." He said activating his space bubble helmet.

Zim's POV

I exited to cruiser and searched the area. I found nothing. Someone must of been enterfering with the cruiser. I was looking over the cruiser again when I heard Veronica scream.

"ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM, HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLP!"She screamed.

When I got back in the ship she wasn't there. I looked out of the cruiser when I saw a ship in the distance start to take off.

Zorg's did this.


	11. Chapter 11

Veronica's POV

The aliens who had taking me from Zim's voot cruiser had thrown me into a dark room. When they threw me in here they threw me hard against a wall and knocked me out. I was that way for god knows how long. I was awoken when I was grabbed by the wrist very hared and lifted off of my position in the floor. The alien who ambushed me on earth carried me into another room.

"You are to stay in here until we arrive at planet Zorg."he said, then exited.

Thats what they were. Zorgs!

I had to find a way to contact Zim. I looked around for something, then I remebered that I had a communicator in my pocket. It was kind of like a cellphone except it was Irken. I typed in Zims name in the _contact_ line. The screen was fuzzy for a couple of secounds.

Please work I pleaded silently to my self. Then I saw Zim's face appear on the tiny screen. I don't think I was ever this excited to see that little green alien before in my entire life.

"ZIM!!" I yelled, but not to loud.

"Veronica. Where are you?Are you ok?"He asked.

"Im fine. Im on a ship that belongs to Zorgs and they are heading to planet Zorg."

"Hey,What are you doing?!"The alien said entering the room.

Zim's POV

I heard the alien yell at her.The communicator fell to the ground but I could see what was going on. He was dragging her across the floor by her hair. After throwing her against the wall hard she passed out. He walked over to the communicator and stepped on it. The screen went black. I was mad that he was treating her like that for some reason. Usually the suffering of humans was good but for some reason, if it was her it was not good.

Luckily before he stepped on the communicator I was able to lock on to her location. I was on my way.

Veronica's POV

"Wake up!" the alien said kicking me hard in the side. I fell on my side in pain.

He yanked me to my feet and began dragging me down the hall. He took me into a lab of some sort. I was strapped to a chair. I tried kicking but everytime I moved a was shot with a laser that was under each strap. What were they going to do to me? Will Zim be able to get to me before the worst happened. Oh Zim, Please hurry!

Zim's POV

I arrived outside of the ship that Veronica was held. I exited my voot cruiser and made my was to the ship. I searced around the Zorg's ship for a way in.I found an opening and went in. I made my way through the hallways of the ship trying to find V.

"So you must be here to get the weapon?" Said an alien behind me.I turned around where I came face to face with a laser gun. He started pushing me into a room. It was a battle of some sort. There was atleast 20 or more Zorgs in the room.

"Where is Veronica?" I demanded.

He gave me an evil grin. "Bring the prisoner!" he yelled.

The doors opened and a circle of aliens came walking in.

They parted and inside of their circle was Veronica.But not the Veronica I was used to seeing. Her hair was below her shoulder blades and was black and red. Her eyes were a black color. She was dressed in a red out fit, it was a short dress with black shorts underneath it and the dress had a long train on that barely touched the floor. She had on socks that came up above her knees that were red and black high-heeled lace up boots.

"What have you done to her?!" I demanded,worried.

The alien just smiled even more and snapped a finger. Veronica's face turned into a evil smile that made me very uneasy.

Before I knew it she was running toward me with her guns pointed at me.

"We reprogramed her to kill whoever and whatever we say to kill, and right now...its you,"


	12. Chapter 12

Zim's POV

I dodged her shots as quick as I could. I never really noticed how quick on her feet she was. I had no chance of getting out of here alive. She had been through some intense training with weapons,I hadn't. I could only try pleading with her.

"V please stop! Its me, ZIM! Don't you remember. I'm your friend!"

"I have no friends! My life has been nothing but a mess. I have been taken from my family and friends right when my life was starting to get good. And then the tallests took the one person I loved the most away from me. Now I have nobody!" She yelled. She fired another shot at me. It brushed against my shoulder barely breaking the skin.

She managed to get me in a corner. I had no possibly of getting away from her this time.

"But you have me and Gir V."I said.

I saw her expression soften a little bit. Was I getting through to her?

"Stop stalling Veronica, and finish him!" the alien barked at her. She pointed her gun at my head.

"But V I really do care about you!" I yelled.

"You lie." she said cocking her gun.

I was running out of ways of pleading. I blurted out the one thing that was on my mind for the past couple of days.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Veronica's POV

Whatever had taken over me had snapped. It must have been because of what Zim had said, wait he just said I love you. Oh my god! He really did feel that way toward me. I thought that maybe he did but he really came out and told me. I lowered my gun.

"Zim...I..."

before I could finish my sentence I laser flew over my shoulder and hit Zim right in the chest. He stumbled back and fell to the ground. I stared in horror as the one person I cared about as much as they cared about me was shot right in front of me.

"ZIM! Zim please answer me!" I said taking him in my arms.

"V. Promise me that no matter what you will get out of here." he pleaded softly.

"I will Zim. Your gonna be ok." I tried to assure myself and him. He closed his eyes while my tears fell on his forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is another chapter for you guys. Better read now because there is only one more chapter left after this.**

V's POV

I sat there with Zim's lifeless body in my arms I felt a large amount of rage build up in my body. The rage from all the things taken from me and all things I was denied. This rage was greater than anything I had ever felt,and there was only one way to get it out.

I gently layed Zim on the floor and stood up. I turned around to face my target. The alien that had caused me to attack Zim and the one that killed him.

"Veronica, I command you to stand down!" He barked at me.

"No." I said not making one expression.

"What!? But you have to obey!" He yelled.

"I did, but you fucked up big time." I said.

He raised his gun up at me and fired. I did a front flip and dodged the shot and lunged at him. I landed right on him, knocking him off of his feet.

"Your gonna pay!"I yelled at his face.

He kicked me in the stomach and I flew off of him and landed hard on the floor. I shifted my weight back and forth until I was on my knees. When I lifted up my head I was face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"How dare you treat me this way you good for nothing human. You are gonna pay for your disobedience."He said, cocking the gun.

"Go ahead, you took the last thing I loved. There is nothing left in this world for me except pain and heartache." I said softly as a single tear rolled down my cheeck.

I heard the gun explode with sound. It was if time had slowed down. I could see the bullet make its way out of the gun slowly with the smoke following closely behind it. It inched closer and closer to my face, but then...it stopped.

"What!?" The alien said in shock and disbelief.

The shield Zim had put into my bracelets that I had activated back in his lab when Dib tried to hurt him, had activated itself and stopped the bullet right before it pierced through my skull.

"But I didn't activate it." I said aloud.

I pondered for a while what could have happened. Was it a malfunction?

"Who could have done it?" I asked myself.

I heard a moan from behind me. I turned around as fast as I could.

"ZIM?"

I heard him groan again. I got up and ran over to him while the alien ran out of the room. I knelt down beside Zim.

"ZIM, Zim, are you ok?" I asked frantically.

I saw his eyes flutter a couple of times and then open half way.

"You...said...he..took..away the only...thing .. you loved. Where you...talking.. about me?"He asked.

I noded while tears fell from my eyes onto him. "Yes"

I smile broke across his face.

"Could you do...one thing.. for me?" He asked looking up at me with those magenta eyes.

"Anything." I told him, still crying.

"Could you...stop crying...on me. Your tears...are...burning my..skin." He said smiling.

I laughed slightly as I ran my hand over my eyes and cheecks, removing all the tears from my eyes.

"Come on lets get you out of here." I said helping him to his feet. I helped him get up and took him outside the room. When I exited the room I saw the alien trying to open a door.

"Zim you have to get back to your ship and get home so you can rest." I told him.

"I wont leave you here. You will come with me human." He demanded.

"I have something I have to take care of." I said as I pushed him into the nearby teleporter that took you to your ship.

"Wait!" was the last thing I heard before I walked off to finish what had started.

The alien turned his attention to me.

"Im gonna kill you." he said.

"Not before I kill you." I said.

"Your not gonna succeed in doing so human." He said trying to sound all big and bad.

"Watch me." I said. I was about to blow his brains out but I was stopped when a gun came into view beside me. I turned to see Zim.

"Correction silly human, _We're_ gonna kill him." He said flashing me a smile. I gave him a smile.

"I wouldn't have it anyother way." I said. I turned my attention back to the alien and so did Zim. As if our reflexes and mind were connected we fired at the same time. I hit him in the head and Zim hit him in the heart. The alien fell backwards on the ground. He was dead.

"Lets go home." Zim said as he put his arms around me and hugged me.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I had fun writing it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The last chapter. Hurry and read. and dont forget to review.**

It felt good to be in the safety of Zim's base. As soon as I walked in Gir launced himself at me.

"VERONICA, YOUR BACK!"he yelled from all the happiness.

"Im glad too." I said hugging him tight.

"Are you gonna stay with us?" he asked, tilting his tiny head to the side and staring up at me with those big blue eyes. I was about to answer when I realized I still belonged to the tallest.

"Gir..." I started.

"Yes she is Gir. She is goning to stay here with me and you from now on."He said.

I put Gir down and faced Zim. "Zim I cant." I said.

"Why not?" he demanded, not believing what I said.

"The tallests."I said simply. He's face dropped. He had forgoten too.

"Come with me." He said grabbing me hand and leading down to his lab.

"No Zim you cant call them. Then they will know I'm here and I will have to go back."I pleaded with him, but he had already contacted him.

"Veronica what are you doing there. We have been looking for you everywhere."Red said.

"My tallest I..."Zim began but was cut off by Purple.

"Zim, did you have something to with this. You will be executed for doing so." He said

"And Veronica, You shall return to Irk immediatley."Red demanded.

"No." I said. The Tallests froze and so did Zim.

"Did you just tell us no." Red said shocked.

"I don't want to come back." I said.

"And why not?" Purple asked.

"Because...I'm in love with Zim. And I wish to stay on Earth with him." I said turning to Zim.

"You will return to earth and he shall be executed just like the other one you fell in love with." Red yelled.

I hung my head. Zim looked at me. He understood what I had been talking about before.

"Please my tallest.I have been miserable the whole time I was on Irk but now I have never been so happy. and you said yourself that you wanted me to be happy." I said.

"Yes we did but.."Purple said.

"Then I am happiest here with Zim." I said grabbing his hands in mine.

The tallests just stared at us. There was a long silence as ZIm and I waited for The tallests to refuse my request.

"Will you still come visit us?"Purple asked.

"Are you saying I can stay?" I asked with hope.

"Yes. We just want to see you happy because you are kind of like our daughter."Red said.

I couldn't believe it and neither could Zim. I think he was even happier than me about what they had said becuase he took me into a tight embrass.

"Only if you truly love Zim." Purple said.

"I do." I said.

"And if Zim truly loves you." Red said.

"More than anything." He said

"Then its settled. You are to stay on earth and live out your life with Zim with weekly visits to Irk." Red said.

"Agreed." me and ZIm said in unison.

"Its settled then."The tallests said then ended the transmission.

"I finally get to keep you know." ZIm said to me still holding me.

"For ever and ever." I said.

Before I could say anything else Zim leaned in a kissed me on the lips and this time I didn't pull away.

**THE END.**

**THe last chapter is done!!! I hope you all enjoyed my story. It was nice writing it for you. I enjoyed all of your reviews and hope to see you read my new story which is a romance because that is the only thing I can write well. Its called High School Daze. Bye for now.Thanx for all the reviews and dedication to the story.love ya.**

**JessJess**


End file.
